Cynthia Brown
Cynthia Rose Harris '''(née Brown') is a very powerful witch and a recurring character in 'The Hathaway Chronicles' She is also an antagonist in ''Bleeding Hearts. She is the great-grandmother of Eleanor and Fred Harris. Known to be a recluse, she hadn't had any contact with her family for decades. She was also the one to curse Amberly's family, which in fact is her great-great niece. She also hasn't aged since 1952, having linked her age into a clock, it hasn't ticked since that time, which kept her from aging, since she wanted to retain her youth forever. Early History Cynthia Brown was born on January 16, 1917 in Seaside, California, into the Brown Family, a very powerful witch family, like the Hathaway's. Her younger sister, Christina, was born six years later. Years later, she met and married Fredrick Harris, in 1937. They had one son together, Drake, who was born in 1938. During those times, Cynthia was a dutiful wife and attentive mother to her son, to whom she passed down the traditions and magic of their family, along with her husband, who was also a witch. The marriage however, became loveless throughout the years. The Brown Family always believed that a witch should only marry another witch, since they believed that a pure blood witch was considered the right way, and that humans were to be looked down upon, Cynthia shared this view with her family, and drilled it into her son's head. In 1954, her sister, Christina, had come to live with her and the Harris family, since her husband had recently passed away, from an unknown illness, the marriage had been childless. Months later, unknown to Cynthia, her husband and sister had begun an affair. When Christina discovered she was with child, she was nervous, especially since Cynthia was known for her wrath. Fredrick told Cynthia that he had decided to leave her, and be with Christina. Suddenly, Cynthia snapped, screeching at him on how she was always the dutiful wife, a loving mother, to which he replied that she was always cold and detached, and filled their son with her hatred against humans, even adding how Cynthia made their son hate him, and saw him to be weak since he didn't believe that witches were the superior race. Christina walked in, seeing the couple engaged in a nasty fight, Cynthia turned to her sister, and told them that if they wanted to leave together, she would give them a blessing, which to her, meant a deadly curse. Something she had an affinity for, she could cast long lasting curses on anyone, which was her extra ability. She quickly cursed her husband, giving him a slow agonizing death, while Christina watched, screaming. She made Fredrick die bleeding to death, in a ways hexing him. Then she turned to her sister, telling her that, after her child was born, that she would grow mad, as would the child once she also, has a child, and cursed each first born that would come after, since fate would now be sure that each person in the line would be female, have a child, and die a horrific death not long after. After that, she forced Christina to leave, and took her son, leaving the house to be engulfed in flames. They later resided with the Carp family, close friends of the Brown Family. Cynthia claimed that their house had caught on fire while they slept, and only Cynthia and her son had survived the fire, her husband "sadly" perishing in the fire. Her son, Drake, went along with Cynthia's story, since he hated his father, even more so when he had cheated on his mother with his aunt. Cynthia began to notice something different about herself, that she craved for something more, and didn't realize it, that cursing her own family, had back lashed onto her, in a way cursing herself as well. She began to want to be young forever, becoming frantic in finding ways to make it possible. Drake had begun a relationship with Morgan Carp. Drake noticed his mother slightly going mad, and asked her, for the safety of the Carp Family and herself, that she should leave before she did something she would regret, since Cynthia told him that she feared she may of cursed herself to go insane slowly. So, she had left the Carp residence in 1958, and slowly began to think of ways to stop her aging. Till she discovered a white standing clock, she linked her aging process onto it, and forced it to stop ticking with a curse. Since then, she had not aged a day. When she heard of her son Drake and his new wife, Morgan, had their first child after trying for 8 years, she had went to meet them, Drake being astounded at seeing his mother not aged a single day. Cynthia told them that she was very much a witch, just no longer aging. They had a daughter, which they named Cynthia, after her, something she was much pleased with. As the years went by, her granddaughter Cynthia had showed signs of being a very powerful witch, and hoped to one day mentor her in being a powerful witch. When her granddaughter begun dating a human, Brent Nelson, who knew of her witch heritage, Cynthia became furious, and begun to suddenly carry a hatred for him, and more so when Cynthia told her father she was pregnant with her and Brent's first child. Drake met with his mother, and his wife Morgan, and decided to plan a meeting, Morgan told her husband that their daughter was still their daughter, and that it shouldn't matter who she was with. Drake decided on disowning her, since he was raised to believe that humans were inferior, his mother agreed with them. Cynthia also forced Drake to take his daughter's magic, since he was cursed to never say "No." to her. Though no one knew it. Her granddaughter was horrified, and began to hate her family, turning her backs on them and moved out, the only contact she had with her family was with her brother Robert, who held a deep resentment towards his family for what they did. Unbeknownst to Drake or Morgan, Cynthia visited a heavily pregnant Cynthia and her boyfriend Brent, telling them that they will all soon die of a painful death, even the "disgusting half breed" in her womb. Brent told Cynthia to leave, since like them, she was still mortal, and to take her "nonsense" with her. Cynthia laughed at them, and turned away from them, with a smirk on her face. The Hathaway Chronicles Darkness Descending In the chapters, Ties That Bind and Bloody Promises, she was mentioned by her granddaughter Cynthia, and how she taught her dark magic, but was insane, and wished her to rot in hell. Samuel also mentioned her, and how she was evil and was banned from the coven for practicing dark magic. Bleeding Hearts Set to Appear Appearance Personality Abilities Category:Witch Category:Hathaway Chronicles Character Category:January Birthday